Patent literature 1 discloses an operation device configured to enable an operator to feel a reaction force of operation by conferring an actuating force generated in an actuator to an operation unit in which to input an operation force. The actuator has coils held by a holding body and magnets held by a mobile body. Upon input of an operation force to the operation unit, the mobile body in contact with the holding body moves relatively with respect to the holding body while maintaining the coils and the magnets spaced apart by a constant distance. An electromagnetic force generated when a current is passed through the coils is exerted on the operation unit as the actuating force. The coils and the magnets are disposed between two yoke plates forming a magnetic circuit and the yoke plates are held by the holding body.